


On The Sixth Day of Christmas, Azazel Gave To Me (six dick face angels)

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Twelve Days Of Supernatural Christmas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Concerned Sam, PTSD, Post-Hell Dean, Stressed Dean, Upset Dean, Upset Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19th of December 2008, and Dean still can't believe that angels of all things brough him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Sixth Day of Christmas, Azazel Gave To Me (six dick face angels)

After a few months, Dean is beginning to think that Cas might just be an alright guy after all.

But the others? No no no no no no no. Douche bags, the lot of them. Who knew the God Squad could be such _dicks_. He hated how Cas spoke to Sam when they met, how he could visibly see the faith his little brother held on to all his life fading with one quick sentence: _Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood._ He hated how he could see Sam _breaking_ with the thought that that's all he is. But it's not true; he's so much more than that. Fucking angels.

Cas might be okay, though. Dean can see it, can see the rebellion in his eyes. Uriel, though. Jeez he is the most punchable angel Dean has met yet, and he's really hoping he won't have to meet any others. The way they look at Sam is uncalled for and just plain cruel. No matter what Azazel did to Sammy, that doesn't mean he's a complete monster.

Because of the angels Dean is finding it hard not to think of Mary. Her faith always stuck with Sam even if the kid never met her, and she always believed that they existed and looked over them. After she died both Dean and John - to an extent - abandoned that faith; surely if angels were watching over them then Mary would be alive. If angels existed and were looking after the Winchester family then surely they wouldn't have allowed this man and those two little boys to suffer so proundly; wouldn't have allowed the father and one little boy to witness the mother burning upon the nursery's ceiling.

Now they're here; they do exist, and everything makes sense to Dean. They exist; they watch Earth, but they don't care. They think humans are worse than dirt. They love their Father more than anything; they would kill themselves if he asked, but they loathh his creation more than anything else. Without knowing it, they basically all share the thoughts that got Lucifer cast down, and none of them even realise, and God just doesn't care. It's pretty clear to Dean that heaven went to shit a long time ago, and the angels themselves can't even see it.

And now they're going on at him about how he's chosen, and he has no idea what the fuck that means but it worries him to a new level. Because if they can't even sort heaven out, how are they going to save the Earth?

(it turns out they're not; they're going to destroy it. Saving it falls to Dean)


End file.
